A Sad and Broken Hallelujah
by LeeMarieJack
Summary: A description of the corruption of the angelic spheres and the development of the Winchester Legend


The Winchesters and Company belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**A Sad and Broken Halleluiah**

Gloria in excelsis Deo

Glory to God in the highest, and on earth, peace, goodwill to all people.

When the light first broke throughout the universe the Creator sat on his throne and his Archangels and angels sang his praise and all was right and good. The angels broke into spheres and choirs and the most beautiful and powerful of all angels were the Archangels; Michael, the Warrior and Defender of the Throne, Gabriel, the Messenger of God and Annunciator to the Worlds, Raphael, the Healer of Woes and, most beautiful of all, Lucifer, the Morning Star.

All was beautiful, all was light. The praise and the music rang throughout the entire Universe and all was peace and joy.

The creative force however, could not be contained nor could it rest. New glories, new beauties, spun unending from the font. Worlds came into being, creatures walked those worlds and ever the angels sang and praised their Father without ceasing. All was light and beauty and the spheres of Heaven moved in carefully decided paths.

Then the Creator decided to find if it could produce creatures that could, themselves, create. In that moment men were born, with the power to dream and create from nothing great plans, the ability to think into the future and see the outcome of their plans. So was born ambition and the desire for power, power to make their dreams take form and exist.

Some turned from the Creator and chose to believe only in themselves and this did not bother the Creator. They were allowed to go their own way in hope of future glories. The angels observed the making of men and the freedom of choice given to them and they felt, for the first time, jealousy and the craving for power of their own. Thus the spheres of angels were cracked and broken and they no longer knew their place. Their songs failed and the music wavered.

Into this insecurity the Creator issued a command; love these men as you love me as all of them are creators. They bring new worlds and open new songs and they are welcome in my sight. Lucifer was stricken and replied; "This I cannot do. I cannot find it in my soul to love them as I love you."

God ordered his Warrior, Michael, to cast Lucifer from Heaven and take him where God was not. Where there was no God, was hell. Although weeping, because Michael loved his brother only just slightly less than God, Michael obeyed his orders and cast his beloved into hell and trapped him there. Something broke in Michael then and it was his heart. He became as brittle as glass and no longer sang.

Gabriel hid his face and fled and Raphael became proud and cruel. The songs were broken and the choirs produced discordant wrangling and the ambition of men poisoned the purest creatures of heaven.

The creator looked and knew that his latest creation, men, were stronger than the angels as the angels broke under the weight of burdens that men rose above and he wished that his angels could learn that strength as they would then become more perfect creatures. He did love them all and he grieved for them and for his Morning Star most of all.

The lesser angels came to him and asked, how can we restore our paradise? We have lost it and do not see the path back. So spoke Uriel, Sariel, Ragiel and Remiel to the Creator.

The Creator answered them; there will be born two brothers who will bring with them the apocalypse, which will destroy the works of men and restore the prior paradise if they elect to fight. They are the chosen vessels of Michael and Lucifer.

If these two decide not to fight, but to love each other, as Michel and Lucifer did and still do, the works of men will then triumph and paradise will belong to men.

The lesser angels then left the throne and went to Michael and Raphael to tell them of the creator's words. They left to plot and plan and fight among themselves for places that did not naturally belong to them and all the while, sent out spies to search for the brothers Winchester.


End file.
